


【杰基尔x立香】病缪斯 上篇（肉部分）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 精分现场，感情病态激进，注意避雷





	【杰基尔x立香】病缪斯 上篇（肉部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 精分现场，感情病态激进，注意避雷

立香恢复意识的时候，首先听到的是压抑的哭声。

 

她的头脑还昏沉着，意识尚未完全回笼，仅凭着听觉去捕捉对方的哭声，那声音近在耳畔，是个年轻男子的声音，被压得很低——是极力想要掩盖却又压抑不住的抽泣，她不止一次在现实或荧幕上看过听过他人的哭泣，却从来没有听过这么情真意切，又满含绝望的啜泣，就算是濒死的天鹅也不会有这么悲痛的挽歌了，只有感情丰富的人类才会如此，这个无助的可怜人仿佛体内有个流血的伤口，怎么治都治不好他的痛苦。

 

此刻正流着泪的那个人该有多伤心啊？这是多伤心的人才能发出的悲鸣？立香恍惚间想到了小时候的童话故事书里那个浪漫的说辞——哭得连石头都要落泪了。

 

立香不是石头，她有一颗柔软的心，所以也理所当然的被这哭声给打动了。

 

睁开眼睛时都感到费力，头非常痛，视野逐渐从迷蒙变得清晰，她才惊觉那个哭泣的人近在眼前，就坐在她床边，而她的一只手被他紧紧地握在掌心里，像祈祷一样抵在额头上，他握着她的手在流泪。

 

这场景就像一个至死不渝的爱人在守护他所剩时日不多的伴侣一样，充满了悲惨与浪漫的基调。

 

立香还没抽回自己的手，她大脑钝痛，也没有力气，那些眼泪沾染到她指尖时尚是温热的，流淌到掌心是已经失温变得冰凉，她轻轻地动了动手指，对方才泪眼朦胧地看向她。

 

他年纪轻轻，长得了一张俊秀的面孔，此刻因为哭泣，鼻尖和眼睛都泛着让人心疼的红色，沾着眼泪的白皙脸庞实在惹人同情，立香看着他浅金的头发和淡绿色的眼睛，忽然觉得有些熟悉，她想她是认识这个人的。

 

“你醒了……”这个令她感到熟悉的青年有点慌张的擦拭着眼泪，放开了她的手。

 

立香呆呆地看了他一会，然后她试图坐起来，可是刚抬个头就感到虚弱无力，他也急忙阻止了她的动作。

 

“小心些，别动，”青年伸出手扶着她的肩膀引导她躺好，并且告诉她：“你的头受伤了，可能撞得有点厉害，起来会晕眩，还是再躺一会吧。”

 

他说话的声音担忧又不失温柔，那副年轻温和的好嗓音像最无害的温水一样能流淌进人心里，立香听着，想着，他开口说话的声音唤醒了她的记忆。

 

她终于想起来，眼前这个人是杰基尔。

 

藤丸立香是在高中毕业后的暑假来到这个国外的小镇上度假的，其实作为一个旅游景点，这里不算太理想，远离尘嚣可以算是一个优点——对于某些人来说，但缺少标志性建筑，风景还算优美，但优美得有些原始了，唯一通往外界的公路一面紧挨着高山森林，另一面就是宽阔无垠的海洋，杰基尔曾经开车带她沿着公路兜风，湿润的海风从车窗灌进来，时不时就会把她的长发吹拂到他卷起袖口的手臂上，立香感到不好意思，同时内心还有些许甜蜜。

 

“这里适合养病，或者写作，”杰基尔这样对她说，脸上带着平易近人的微笑，“我第一次见到你的时候，还以为你是个生病了过来调养身体的孩子。”

 

“我很健康，”她也笑了，“你干嘛不认为我也许是个作家呢？”

 

“因为你看起来年纪很小，立香，”他认真地说，“你这样青春期的孩子，怎么会喜欢来这里休假呢？会不会太无趣了点？”

 

“我喜欢安静，而且我也不是孩子了，再过一年多我就成年了，”立香别有深意地提醒他，“其实，杰基尔教授看上去比我也大不了太多。”

 

“比你大不少岁呢，小家伙，”虽然说着这种称呼，但杰基尔的神态很端正，一点也没有取笑她的意思，“而且我来这里，其实是为了写某项科研报告，只是不想被打扰而已。”

 

立香听到这话有些不安，“我是不是，打扰你了？有的时候我……”

 

“不，抱歉，别误会，我不是这个意思，”好像自己说错了话似的，他恳切地对她道歉，“原本这也是我的假期，科研报告也不是那么要紧的，我想悠闲的工作，你总愿意陪着我，我心里很感激。”

 

立香说不出话来了，抿着嘴巴低下头，眼睛看到了杰基尔衬衫的衣角，两人都安安静静的没有说话，立香内心却不平静，公路另一边遥远的海浪声似乎一直传递到她耳畔，在她心里也泛起了波澜，让她浑身不自在。

 

杰基尔年轻英俊，充满了才干与温情，在医学和法学上都取得了博士的称号，立香也听说他在药学方面的造诣极高，平时也爱做些慈善活动，为人又难得那么谦逊，哪怕是相处的时间不长，立香都实在找不出他的缺点来，外国的女性一向开放热情，想来他理应有很多被追求的经验才对，可是立香每次细细观察，都发觉杰基尔绅士得有些过分了，偶尔还会有放不开的一面，就像个大男孩一样。

 

他喜欢照顾别人，甚至会很自然而然的去照顾别人，立香猜想那一定是出于他善良的天性，毕竟，她第一次见到他的时候就是在一个需要人帮助的场景下，说起来也算是机缘巧合了。

 

大概是两周以前的事了，她想要去能看到海的地方散步，因为还不完全熟悉地形，所以回来的路上耽误了时间，走到半路的时候天就黑了，而她偏偏在一处小巷的阶梯那里摔倒了，立香不是第一次走这个阶梯了，许是因为天色太暗，她落脚的时候感觉自己踩空了一级台阶，就这么重心不稳的摔了下来。

 

很疼，但也算不上严重，立香抽着气爬起来，内心懊恼，膝盖磕破了，摸上去正在流血，小巷只在出口处有一盏路灯照耀，立香暂时还看不清自己的伤情，但脚踝肯定是扭伤了，一用力沾地就实在疼得厉害，她叹着气，小心地扶墙一瘸一拐的前进，但还没走上几步，就发现有个人从另一边的拐角处走了出来，并且始终不紧不慢地跟在她身后，似乎是盯上她了。

 

这个小镇的治安被人称赞是很好，立香来了几日之后也深以为然，但此刻却不得不提起戒心，也开始感到害怕，她焦急地拖动着伤腿想要尽快跑掉，也顾不上疼了，但是对方见她有逃走的趋势，反而加快脚步赶上来。

 

他毫无疑问地追上了她，立香在路灯下被对方从身后一把拉住，她惊叫了一声转过头，却看到路灯暖黄色的光晕照亮了这个异国青年担忧的脸庞。

 

“抱歉，失礼了，请不要害怕，”他说话声音轻柔，目光诚恳地望着她，“我看着你走路的样子，就像是受伤了，台阶最近在翻新修补，今日还没有完工呢，天晚了，你怕是没看到告示牌吧。”

 

“我……”立香余惊未定，还没反应过来该怎么接话，对方善解人意的松开了手，后退一步拉开了点距离。

 

“你受伤了，在流血。”他友善地提醒她。

 

立香低头去看自己的膝盖，果不其然，脚踝似乎也肿起来了，她尝试着动了一下，剧痛。

 

“我扶你到前面的长椅上坐一下吧。”他没有主动去接触她的身体，而是伸出自己的手臂给她当倚靠，请她自便。

 

他生了一张让人心生好感的好面孔，言语真诚，立香实在不忍拒绝，只能不好意思的说了声谢谢。

 

陌生的美青年扶着她在不远处广场的长椅上坐下，然后蹲伏在她身旁仔细打量她的伤势，那专注的模样让她有些赧然，“你的脚踝崴了，”他说话很耐心，“不过没关系，这种扭伤大概三四天就会恢复，不严重的，但在这期间你要减少下地走动，嗯……能不动就不要动，膝盖上的伤要赶紧处理一下，不然被风吹着容易感染。”

 

立香之前摔在地上，此时渗血的伤口还沾着灰尘和砂砾，看着惨兮兮的，她也不知如何是好，像是看出了她的为难，他又细心地询问：“需要我给你的朋友或者熟人打电话让他们来接你吗？”

 

“我.....我自己应该能走的，不用叫其他人。”本着一丝戒备，立香还是没有告诉这个刚认识的人自己是个独身的旅行者，她扶着椅子想站起来，然而动作却异常艰难。

 

“需要我帮你叫警察吗？”见她不愿意，他只好换了一种方式。

 

“这是这种小事就要叫警察吗？”立香在否定之前先惊讶了一番。

 

他微微笑了起来，“在这里，就算是你隔壁邻居电视声音开的太大，你都是可以报警的说他扰民的。”

 

立香不禁也笑了一下，他看起来真的不像是坏人，反而过于文质彬彬。

 

“如果你不介意的话，”他蹲伏在她脚边抬头看着她说，“请你坐在这里等一会，我住的地方不远，马上就可以拿着医药箱回来，帮你做些处理，在这个小镇上，就是最近的药店离这也有些远了，不建议你走过去。”

 

“可是……”立香有些犹豫。

 

像是怕她不相信自己会回来似的，他站了起来，并且把自己的外套脱给了她让她披上，然后就很快消失在了街对面，立香披着还残留对方体温的外套，低头一看发现他的钱夹居然还留在内侧的口袋里，不禁觉得这人傻乎乎的，比自己还没戒心，又实在真诚得很可爱。

 

他很快就回来了，拎着个家用型的医疗箱，因为跑动额前覆着一层薄汗，但他不在意地抬手用袖子擦掉了，并且冲她笑了笑，温和地说让她久等了。

 

立香最后还是让对方送自己回了小旅店，一路上她都搀扶着他的手臂，能摸到他那层薄薄的衬衫下温热紧实的肌理，也得知了对方的名字叫做杰基尔，并且和她一样，都是来自别的地方，在这里做暂时居留，区别只是她是无所事事，而对方是个了不起的科研学者，当然，了不起是后来深入接触才知道的，一开始自我介绍的时候杰基尔非常谦虚，甚至还对她说：“我这份工作恐怕在你听起来会觉得很无聊。”

 

“怎么会？”她也温顺客气地回答他，“在我看来这是很了不得的人才能进行的工作，而且，感觉很神秘。”

 

杰基尔小心地扶着她，“立香还是学生吧，有想好将来在大学里研习什么专业了没有？”

 

虽然在日本异性之间不会初次见面就直呼对方的名字，而是称呼姓氏，因为那样未免显得太亲密，但立香认为对外国友人没必要讲究这些，况且，比起藤丸小姐，当然是立香听起来更好一些，所以她老实地摇了摇头，“我还没想好，因为大部分工作后的人都反应，其实在大学里学到的并不适用于以后的工作，真的是这样吗？”

 

他认真想了一下才回答她：“因为我是个学者，所以这种观点恐怕不适用于我，我的那些学生，他们似乎也都准备在未来继续现阶段发展的延续，不过也不能说你那种观点完全不对，只是，社会是复杂的。”

 

他那不夹杂任何敷衍的态度让立香心生好感，于是莞尔反问：“请问这位社会人有什么建议没有？”

 

“我不太了解日本的大学，据说和我们这里是很不一样的，但是，如果你有留学的意向，我很乐意给你提供帮助，”杰基尔说完又怕她因此为难尴尬，急忙善解人意地补充：“不好意思，自作主张说起这些了，你不必在意。”

 

立香暂住的地方是小镇唯一的旅馆，一楼便是餐厅，这座小镇一向都少有外人往来，这样一家已是足够了，更何况大部分旅人都更愿意驱车花上点时间去离得最近的市内找宾馆，但立香喜欢这里安宁的氛围，杰基尔一直把她送到门口，并留给了她消炎药和纱布，还有自己的名片。

 

“如果有什么事的话，可以打给我，”他顿了顿，别过眼睛轻声补充，“任何事都行。”

 

“真的很感谢你。”邂逅这样一位天使，立香都忍不住想要跟对方握个手什么的，但还是没敢如此主动，她只能用感激的眼神看着对方，传递自己的谢意。

 

杰基尔跟她道过晚安，独自消失在夜色中。

 

立香望着他离去的方向出神了许久，待到回过神来，暗叹自己又呆又好笑，自己扶着墙，慢慢地回房间去了。

 

她对他很有好感，任何一个女性在被这样帮助了之后都会对如此优秀的男人有好感的，但立香再次日醒来后，拿着杰基尔的名片看了半天，始终都没有勇气给他打电话，哪怕对方说了可以，她不是个主动的人，不知道该和他说些什么，道谢是个好理由，可是道过谢之后，她又该跟对方说些什么呢？

 

立香脑子里很乱，只能下楼用餐，老板在为她送上咖啡和面包的时候，笑着告诉她，昨晚送她回来的那位年轻的先生刚刚给旅馆打来电话询问她的情况。

 

“他很关心你。”老板笑着说。

 

这导致立香连饭都没吃一口就立刻给杰基尔回拨了电话，他接的很快，但声音还是那么稳重，温柔地询问她感觉好点了没有，以及伤口要记得换药，她磕磕巴巴地表达着感谢，最后杰基尔问她吃过早饭没有，立香诚实地回答正准备吃。

 

“真巧，我也还没吃，”他说，“如果你不介意的话，我可以过去找你，一起用早餐。”

 

“好啊！”她意识到自己的答应得太快，也太开心了，又停下来讪讪地说：“嗯……如果你不嫌路远的话。”

 

只是一个小镇而已，再远也远不到哪里去的，他开车过来，没有让她久等，立香的眼睛一直盯着大门，直到迎客铃发出一声脆响，她期待的那个人走进了店里。

 

上午八点一刻的阳光正好，照在他浅金色的头发上，他今天戴了一副眼镜，看上去增添了不少成熟魅力，他站在那里，目光在卡座间寻找，看到她之后，杰基尔露出笑容向她走来，立香看着他一步步走近自己，不禁心想白天看他真是更加俊美，笑起来也更加亲和。

 

他是个适合生活在阳光下的人，内心永远一片澄净的光明，也感染着周围的人。那时候的立香是这样认为的。

 

此后他们就开始约会了，每一天。

 

他们在一起不厌其烦的走过小镇的每一条街巷，每一家咖啡厅，驱车在清晨或日落时分穿过郁郁苍苍森林覆盖的连绵山脉的公路，停车后便沿着海岸线进行没完没了的散步，就像走到了世界的尽头。

 

他们谈天说地，凑在一起悄悄的为只有他们二人知晓的事物欢笑，立香发现杰基尔比她认为的幽默许多，他从不讨论严肃刻板的话题，还时常告诉她一些鲜为人知的趣事，他讲话时总是轻缓的，让人听着很舒服，仿佛一层有实质的柔软薄纱从皮肤上拂过，又像是怕惊动了什么一样，但毫无疑问，杰基尔是她见过的最温柔最体贴的人。

 

立香还记得那一天，自己无意间在他车里发现了一本书，她有点好奇的拿起来一看，扉页写着作者的卷首语：我怀着无比谦恭的心情，献上这些病态的花朵……

 

立香觉得古怪，仔细一看，发现这本书居然是法国诗人波德莱尔的诗集，波德莱尔立香了解的不多，却也简略的读过一些，他的诗歌总被订上颓废主义的标签，本人亦被很多人说是有才华的怪胎，诗歌字里行间常常透露出扭曲的感情，虽然那也是一种艺术，但按照杰基尔的性格，不是更该喜欢普希金吗？想到这，她抿着嘴巴自娱自乐地笑了。

 

“怎么了？”杰基尔开着车抽空看了一眼问，“哪来的书呀？”

 

“在你后车座上找到的，你不记得自己什么时候放进去的了吗？”立香随口回答，翻阅着书本，“咦？这一页你折角了啊，看来是很喜欢，让我看看是什么……”

 

“我折了吗？我没有折书的习惯，我没有把……”杰基尔下意识地回答着，却又忽然像是想到了什么一样猛地闭紧了嘴巴，脸色也变得凝重而不安，但立香的注意力全部都放在诗歌的内容上了，没注意到杰基尔的表情变化。

 

她在看折页的那一张上的内容，越看就越是忍不住皱起眉头：

 

‘为了完成你玛利亚的角色，把爱情和野蛮相互混合，

 

阴暗的快感，我这无悔的刽子手，要将七大罪孽锻造的匕首磨得尖利

 

像最无情的咒语，把你深藏的爱情当成标靶

 

把匕首全然刺进你跳动的心脏

 

你啜泣的心脏，你流血的心脏’

 

立香实在是不能理解这首诗表达的感情，是爱情吧？应该是爱情，明明在讲述爱，却处处透露着扭曲和疯狂，虽然不乏对爱慕对象的赞美和热爱，却让人感受到，他是从自己内心最黑暗的角落里，从痛苦的深处，带着欲望与疯狂去爱着某个对象的，有那么几句都读出了情欲的味道。

 

立香在心里感叹，法国人啊，说话真是露骨。

 

她看得太投入，杰基尔叫了她好几声她才反应过来。

 

“立香，”他眼睛盯着前方，声音干涩苍白，“别看了，没什么意思的。”

 

“真看不出来，杰基尔你原来喜欢这种诗歌啊……”立香惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，把书放下，“感觉完全不像你的风格呢，”

 

杰基尔简略地回答：“只是好奇艺术的不同形式。”

 

“我有时候完全搞不懂艺术呢，那些画啊雕塑啊什么的，大部分我都不懂……”立香顺着他的话往下说，没有去多想什么，“当然波德莱尔我也不了解啦，但是说到他的诗歌啊，有那么一句我特别喜欢，那一句很著名的，你知道是哪句吗？”

 

他开着车，语气有些飘忽，“是……哪一句？”

 

立香在身侧攥了一下拳头，小口的深呼吸，清了清嗓子。

 

“就是那一句啊，”她转过头看着他的侧脸，“也许你我终将行踪不明，但你该知道，我曾为你动情。”

 

杰基尔转过头看着她，那一秒他们短暂的对视了，立香鼓起勇气没有移开目光，可她没想到的是，对视的那瞬间，杰基尔眼底有些她全然陌生的情绪一闪而过。

 

那是很尖锐的事物，立香没有看清，也无法理解，只觉得困惑。

 

接下来的时间杰基尔都显得有些疲倦，心不在焉，跟她说话时总是慢上半拍，就像有什么心事一样，但立香思来想去，实在不知道他的态度为什么突然就起了变化，一起出门的时候还是好好的，难道是因为自己说了那句诗歌，让他感觉到困扰了？

 

立香在感情上还是含蓄的，就算感到喜欢，也不敢轻易表白，刚才的反应已经是她表达好感的极限了，同时她也期待着杰基尔能够有所回应，至少她原本是这么期待的。

 

现在看来是没可能了，倒不如说更糟糕，他整个人都萎靡了，虽然杰基尔为她做的所有事都像是恋爱中的男人会做的，体贴又细心，但杰基尔一次都没有对她表白过，他从未对她说过喜欢，甚至连她的手都没有拉过。

 

立香一向都是很敏感的，也深知杰基尔感情细腻，绝不是个迟钝的人，他应该是有所顿悟的，可是为什么……立香不明白，她看着杰基尔走在自己前面的背影，突然自暴自弃地想，也许对方其实对她没有太多感情，也许一切都是她想的太美好，或者说建立一段真正的关系对他来说不过是负担罢了。

 

可是这样想着，反而让自己伤心了。

 

抱着一丝委屈，一丝不甘，还有一份想要确认的期待，立香在回到车上的时候拉住了杰基尔的手。

 

她本是有话要问，但还不等她出声，他就像触电一样甩开了她的手，动作幅度之大好似她是一条毒蛇。

 

“抱歉，对不起，立香，”他惊慌地对她致歉，却不敢跟她对视，“我很抱歉……”

 

立香抿着嘴巴，默默地低下了头，心里感到受伤极了。

 

回去的一路上气氛都是压抑的，二人沉默无言，立香到底性格温顺，不擅长指责他人，也不会去质问什么，她兀自难受着，揣测着杰基尔的情绪，受伤的同时又满心不解，直到她下车即将离开的那一刻，杰基尔终于叫住了她。

 

他淡绿色的眸子里似乎有什么东西在闪烁，犹如一点红色的星火，挣扎着，还是熄灭了下去，但他看上去真的痛苦极了，哪怕声音仍旧充满了柔情，却暗藏一丝异样的颤抖。

 

他深深地望着她说：“每当你触碰我的时候，我的自制力就在逐渐崩溃”

 

“我不懂你在说什么，”她用哀伤的声音回答他，“但如果，对你来说真的那么值得在意，那我也许不该再动摇你了。”

 

听到她这样说，杰基尔脸上的表情近乎绝望，让人很心疼。

 

立香叹气，“你好好想想吧，杰基尔，我等你的回答。”

 

她说完就转身走开了，不敢再回头多看他一眼。

 

也就是在那一晚，立香辗转反侧难以入眠的时候接到了杰基尔的电话，他的声音比往日都低一些，有些沙哑，他请求她出来跟他见面，他说自己有很重要的话要告诉她，求她无论如何都要来见她，他会一直等下去。

 

立香当然不忍心让他一直等待，也很想知道他究竟要对自己诉说什么，不过说来也奇怪，他们认识这段时间以来，杰基尔从来没有在晚上约她见过面，一次都没有过，除了初见那一次之外，他总是在天黑前就把她送回旅馆，明明对于情侣来说，夜间才是感情升温的浪漫时刻，杰基尔也从不曾邀请她去自己的住处坐一坐，明明她也曾表露过她其实很好奇，但他总是岔开话题。

 

立香一直都认为，也许夜深人静的时候比较适合构思他的论文和研究，工作室之类的地方，可能比较凌乱，也不方便让人随意踏足，也就不再多去猜测什么，而现在他约她出来，那么晚了来跟她见面，立香想这一定是个决定性的时刻，心里免不了忐忑不安。

 

夜已深了，约见的地方一个人都没有，倒是挺适合单独谈话，杰基尔还没有到，她站在那里等待，等待……直到一双手从背后伸过来，立香猝不及防，连一声呼救都没能发出就被化学药剂刺鼻的湿布捂住了口鼻，箍在她腰间的手臂也颇有力气，挣脱不得，她很快就陷入了昏迷。

 

所有恐怖的记忆在这一刻苏醒了。

 

她全部都想起来，那些发生的，可怕的事。

 

“走开！走开！不要碰我！”立香猛然从床上坐起来，像一只被烫伤的猫一样惊恐的翻滚下床，拖着不适的身体后退，而她对面的杰基尔不知所措地站了起来，伸手想要搀扶她，刚才还温润悲痛的青年此刻在立香眼里如同洪水猛兽，她吓到几乎失去理智，只有一腔逃避危险的本能，“别碰我！别靠近我！”她尖叫，“不要靠近我！”

 

立香看到了自己暴露出来的手腕上还有捆绑过的伤痕，两腿酸软发抖，双腿之间的隐私部位还会隐隐作痛，就算不看也不难想象，她浑身上下，肯定还有更多淫糜又不堪入目的痕迹，见证她昨晚是如何被一个暴徒好好的“疼爱”的。

她想起来昏迷醒来之后发生的事，她身处一个陌生的房子里，被绑在一张陌生的床上，那个长着一张和杰基尔相同面孔，简直就是同一个人的男子对着她不怀好意的狞笑，说着丧心病狂又下流无比的话，然后在她惊慌的哀鸣中粗鲁地撕碎了她的衣服，强行进入了她未经人事的身体，像交配的兽类一样不断挺进，用几乎让她感到身体都散架的力度抽插那个脆弱的地方，立香疼得哭都哭不出声来，而对方还在不管不顾地对她予求予取。

“现在可是你最爱的杰基尔在肏你，含着他那根玩意的感觉怎么样？舒服吗？满足吗？哈哈哈哈……”

那个疯子在她耳边喘息着，笑着，手掌摸索着她的每一寸皮肤，用舌尖舔掉她的眼泪，捏着她的下巴强行与她接吻，舌头伸进她的口腔内搜刮每一寸粘膜，含吮着她的舌尖，品尝她每一声恐惧的痛呼，而自己所有的抗拒和恐慌只会令施暴者更加兴奋，死死的掐着她的腰反复用力顶进最深处。

那是一场单方面强制的，不可违逆的性爱，立香哭哑了嗓子也换不来对方的一丝同情，他真的是杰基尔吗？如果不是，他又是谁呢？她在剧烈的痛苦当中看着对方凌乱的头发，赤红的眼睛，还有那疯狂执拗到病态的脸庞，他歇斯底里的要着她，对她进行无止境的索求，他拥抱她的时候总是抱得很紧，不断地亲吻啃咬着她的皮肤，还反复自言自语着“终于到手了，终于得到了”这样令人毛骨悚然的话，立香只想求他轻一点，至少不要那么用力的肏她，她害怕。

他占有了她很多次，在彻底得到满足之后才解开她的束缚，把她的手握在掌心里细细检查她被麻绳勒出伤痕的手腕，得到自由的立香用尽最后一丝力气挣扎想要逃离，对方虽然钳制住了她两只手却没来得及把她拉过来，在这个混乱的过程中立香的脑袋不慎磕到了尖锐的柜角，霎时就感觉自己脑内一片空白像个死人，她最后的记忆就是他向她伸过来的手，她不知道那是不是杰基尔，但他呼唤她名字时焦急的声音真的和杰基尔一模一样。

他占有了她很多次，在彻底得到满足之后才解开她的束缚，把她的手握在掌心里细细检查她被麻绳勒出伤痕的手腕，得到自由的立香用尽最后一丝力气挣扎想要逃离，对方虽然钳制住了她两只手却没来得及把她拉过来，在这个混乱的过程中立香的脑袋不慎磕到了尖锐的柜角，霎时就感觉自己脑内一片空白像个死人，她最后的记忆就是他向她伸过来的手，她不知道那是不是杰基尔，但他呼唤她名字时焦急的声音真的和杰基尔一模一样。

 

然后她再次醒来的时候，就已经是现在了，恐怕自己已经昏迷了一夜了。

 

“立香……”杰基尔叫着她的名字想要靠近她，脸上写满了担心和痛苦，但她避他如蛇蝎，连连后退瑟缩在角落里。

 

“不，不是你…….”她慌张地喃喃自语，“那不是你，昨晚的那个人不是你，杰基尔，你是谁……”

 

看着她饱受摧残惊恐万状的样子，杰基尔本人简直痛不欲生。

 

她分明是他在这个世上最不想伤害的人，是他的天使，他的救赎，他恨不能放在掌心里呵护的一点荧火，而现在又被他亲手残忍的折磨，他深爱着她，而拜他所赐，她在他面前可怜兮兮的瑟瑟发抖。

 

这是“他”犯下的罪，无法宽恕，也无法抹消， 他，或者说他们都深爱着立香，而如今，自己最害怕的事情，终于还是发生了。

 

“对不起，立香，”杰基尔的眼泪又流了下来，就像失去了力气一样，他跪倒在地板上，低垂的头颅深深埋进手臂之间，以从未有过的无力和悔恨姿态来面对她，一遍遍重复着：“对不起……”


End file.
